1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for applying update data to an application program to update the application program, an information processing method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus for executing an application program, such as a personal computer or a game machine, update data (such as patch) for updating contents of an application program is provided from an external server or the like in some cases (see, for example, US 2008/0141018 A1). The information processing apparatus acquires the update data by downloading the update data via a communication network or other such method and applies the update data to the application program stored in the information processing apparatus, to thereby allow a user to use the application program updated to the latest contents.
If such update of the application program is to be executed at the time of activating the application program, for example, in a case where the user desires to execute the application program immediately, the information processing apparatus has to keep the user waiting while confirming whether or not the update data exists and applying the update data. Further, if the information processing apparatus confirms whether or not the update data exists while the application program is being executed, in a case where the update data exists, the application program generally has to be restarted in order to apply the update data.